My Love
by Inufreak247
Summary: Lee and Sakura finally discuss their feelings for eachother. How will they react? And what happens when a dangerous Clow Card interupts?
1. Wake Up

Key:  
" " What the characters are saying  
' ' what they are thinging

bolded words dscribe scenery

My Love

The birds were sing, as the sun rose in the morning. It wasn't cold out, but you could hear the leaves blowing, and the wind chimes in the trees singing songs of daybreak. Sakura rubbed her eyes and tried to get out of bed.  
  
" Good morning Kero!" Sakura smiled and waved at Kero, who lay cuddled up in her blanket.

Kero yawned. " Yah, good morning Sakura. So, what are you going to do today? Any special plans, being today's saturday?"  
  
" Acually, yes! I'm going with Lee to the aquarium." Sakura ran over to her closet and slipped into a red dress with lace spagetti straps. Then she brushed her hair and tied her hair up with two ribbons. Just then, her cellphone rang.  
  
" Hello? This is Sakura speaking.......oh, hey Lee! What's up? Are you ready to go?" Sakura questioned as she tapped her foot on the ground anxiously.  
  
" Um...yeah, Sakura, I am. Listen, I really need to talk to you." Lee answered  
  
" You're talking to me right now. What's up? " Sakura wondered as she had a questionable look on her face.  
  
" No, I mean, I have to talk to you, face to face. I will meet you at the aquarium in 10 minutes, okay?" Lee questioned  
  
" Okay, see you soon!!! Bye, Lee."  
  
" Goodbye, Sakura."


	2. The Meeting

Key:  
" " What the characters are saying  
' ' what they are thinging

bolded words dscribe scenery

My Love

Sakura grabbed her backpack and slipped the straps onto her back, and ran out the door.  
  
" Goodbye, Kero!" Sakura shouted, as she ran out the door and closed it without looking back.  
  
" Bye! Now......to play video games!!!! Your mine demon puppet! Feel the pain of Grant Ketch's sword! Oh yeah!" Kero jumped up in the air and back onto the floor, then sat down and began to play his video game.  
  
10 minutes later, Sakura arrived at the aquarium, bought her ticket, and then went inside.

" I wonder where Lee is. He's late, and he really sounded like he wanted to talk to me-" Just then, Sakura looked up and saw Lee buying a ticket into the aquarium. ' The he is" she though. ' I was almost getting worried'.  
  
" HEY LEE!!!" Sakura waved as she ran towards Lee. Lee turned suddenly, and smiled.

" Hi, Sakura." he responded  
  
" Lee, where were you? I was starting to worry." she said

Lee blushed. He loved the fact that she was always concerned about him. That was a good sign to him.

" I...I'm sorry Sakura. I had to drop of a letter at the post office before I came here." Lee responded.  
  
Sakura smiled. " It's okay, Lee. I'm just glad you're here with me." Sakura and Lee both blushed. " What did you need to talk to me about?" Sakura questioned.  
  
" Um......." Lee's heart began to beat loudly, and he thought Sakura could prbably hear it. Just then, Lee jumped, and Sakura gasped.  
  
" Sakura.....do you feel that?"

" I sense a Clow Card." Sakura agreed. Lee noded his head.


	3. The Clow Card

Key:  
" " What the characters are saying  
' ' what they are thinging

bolded words dscribe scenery

My Love

Sakura and Lee looked around, trying to figure out what card it was, when just then a huge wave of water covered them.  
  
" SAKURA!!!" Lee shouted  
  
"Ahhhh-" Sakura went under the water. Just then, Kero came and tranformed. Then he dove under the water and pulled Sakura out.  
  
" Sakura, use your magic!" Kero shouted. Sakura nodded  
  
" Key of the star, with powers burning bright, reveal the staff and shine your light! RELEASE!!" Sakura's neclace stretched out and turned into her staff. " Fly card!" She called out, as the staff grew wings. She climbed on it with Kero flying next to her.  
  
" LEE! LEE!!! Where are you??!!" Sakura cried out.  
  
" Sa...ku..ra-" Lee shouted breathlessly, as he went back under the water.  
  
" OH LEE!" Sakura screamed as she flew over to were Lee was. " Erase card, get rid of all the water. ERASE CARD!" Sakura shouted as the water vanished into thin air. She saw Lee and immidiatly flew down to where he was laying on the ground.  
  
" Lee, are you alright?" Sakura asked nervously  
  
" Yeah, Sakura. I'm okay. What was that?" Lee question  
  
" I'm not sure. Kero, was that a clow card?" Sakura asked as she turned to face Kero.  
  
" Yeah. That looked like it was the Water card, but you already have that card." Kero replied  
  
" So then, what was it?" Sakura questioned  
  
" I think.....it was the moon card.." Kero stated  
  
" Moon card? I haven't ever heard of that card." Sakura replied  
  
" That's because it wasn't supposed to have been created." Kero answered  
  
" What?!" Sakura jumped back  
  
" Clow Reed had always talked about the Moon Card, and how he would love to make it, but he decided not to. He said that the moon is the one thing in the world that magic shouldn't control. Besides, Yue controls the moon anyway, so ut was pointless to make a Moon Card, when we already have Yue." Kero explained  
  
" Uh huh, go on." Sakura replied  
  
" I never even knew that Clow Reed changed his mind and made that card. Very troubling..." Kero stated  
  
" Why is it troubling?" Sakura questioned  
  
" Unless we capture that card, the whole world could flood over.." Kero replied.  
  
" OOOH NO!!" Sakura shouted. " Kero, we have to get that card! What card can stop the Moon, Kero?" Sakura wondered  
  
" I don't know..." Kero responded " I suppose it's trial and error, for you and Lee. Go get 'em champ!" Kero shouted  
  
" Right!" Sakura shouted " Comon, Lee! Let's go!" Sakura said  
  
" Okay, Sakura. Let's go!" Lee replied

" FLY CARD!" Sakura shouted. Her and Lee took off in search of the Moon card


	4. Cature the Card

Key:  
" " What the characters are saying  
' ' what they are thinking

Bolded words describe scenery

My Love

"So, where can we find the Moon card, Kero?" Sakura ask anxiously.

"Hm....." Kero thought to himself quietly. "I have no idea. It being it is the moon card, let's check by the ocean."

"Right!" Sakura responded as she flew to the right, when the harbor was.

"There it is!!" Lee shouted as he pointed to the sky.

"Comon, let's go over to that ledge!" Sakura flew with Lee onto a building so that she could use her wand.

"Fly card, return" The staff turned back.

"Should I use the firey card?" Sakura asked Kero

"Yah, go for it Sakura! The firey card is very powerful." Kero agree.

"Firey Card! Stop the Moon card. FIREY!!!!" Sakura shouted as the firey card exploded and shot out from the card it was sealed within. It went straight for the moon card. All of the sudden, the tides rose above the firey card, and it was engulfed in water.

"No, firey!!" Sakura shouted

"Fire is weak against water!" Kero yelled.

Sakura called back the firey card. 'Which card should I try now' Sakura thought to herself.

"I got it!!!" Sakura shouted

"Shot Card!! Help me bring down the moon!! SHOT CARD!!!" Sakura yelled

"NO! Not that card!!!" Kero screamed to try and stop Sakura from making a very big mistake. But it was too late. The shot card attacked the moon with a missile, but the moon card repelled it right back at Sakura.

"AH!!!" Sakura shouted, it was way to fast for her to move out of the way in time.

"SAKURA!!!" Lee shouted as he leaped towards Sakura, and pushed her out of the way. Lee was hit, and he flew backwards, and hit the ground hard.

"LEE!!" Sakura rushed over to the fallen boy. "Oh no, Lee! Are you gonna be alright?" Sakura asked with deep concern.

"Yeah-" Lee winced in pain.

"Lee-" Sakura began to say but he stopped her.

"Don't worry about me, Sakura. Just catch that Clow card." Lee instructed her.

"Alright." Sakura agree. "Kero. Protect Lee" She instructed.

"Right" Kero nodded his head.

'Now I really have to think. I don't want to hurt anyone by choosing the wrong card. Think Sakura, THINK!'

"Alright! I know how to defeat the Moon card!" Sakura shouted

"Really?" Kero asked stunned.

"YEAH! I don't know why I didn't see it earlier." Sakura replied

"Well don't just stand there talking about it!! Hurry up and seal it!!" Kero yelled.

"Okay" Sakura agree.

"Freeze card! I call upon you to freeze the moon! FREEZE CARD!!!" Sakura yelled as the freeze card flew out of the card it was sealed under and dashed over to the moon and froze it.

'Please.' Sakura thought to herself. 'I need the staff to turn into a sword, but I also need it to be able to fly. Please allow to be able to fly and use the sword card at the same time' Sakura thought to herself.

"FLY CARD!" She called out. But instead of the wings coming out from her staff, they came out from her back. Kero and Lee sat on the ground stunned.

"SWORD CARD!!!" Sakura called out. She flew towards the moon card and sliced it in half. Just then, a woman came out from the moon. She had flowing blonde hair, and a gorgeous face. Her dress was silver, and it was very long.

"Who is that?" Lee asked Kero

"The princess of the moon, Selene." Kero explained. "Hurry up and seal the card Sakura!!" Kero instructed Sakura.

"Right!" Sakura agree.

"Clow card, return to you power confined! MOON CARD!!!!" In a swirl of silver and blue lights, the moon card was sucked back into the Clow card.

"LEE! Are you alright?" Sakura rushed back down to Lee's side.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Sakura. Thank you for worrying about me." Lee replied in a sweet tone of voice.

Sakura blushed. "No problem." She tried to change the subject.

"So, you never got to tell me what it is that we were supposed to meet at the aquarium to talk about." Sakura said

"Ow....." Lee replied in pain.

"OH! Are you going to be okay?" Sakura asked "I'll walk you home."

Sakura walked Lee home, and was about to say goodbye at his doorstep.

"Sakura, can we meet at the ice parlor tomorrow, so we can talk?" Lee asked

"Sure, Lee." Sakura replied

"Okay, I'll meet you there at 12:00" Lee said

"Okay, see you tomorrow! Bye!!" Sakura said as she smiled sweetly and waved.

"Bye." Lee waved back.


	5. Ice Cream and My Confession

Hey guys! Sorry about not updating in a while. I have just been really preoccupied. And I'm also sorry about spell the name Li wrong. Sorry, but I go by the English version of his name, and prefer to say Li, instead of Syaoran. Wow, that was a lot of apologies! Lol. Now, on with the next chapter!!!! And don't forget to review!!!!!!!!   
(FYI, I don't own Card Captors, or the Ryan Cabrera song 'True' that is used in this chapter!!!! I also do not own Ben and Jerry's sadly....)   


Key:   
" " What the characters are saying   
' ' what they are thinking

My Love

Sakura woke up at 10:00, and took a shower. Then she dried her hair, and put on a yellow dress with blue flowers. It was spaghetti strap and came down to her knees. Then she slipped on a pair of yellow sandals. Then she tied her hair with two blue ribbons. She glanced at the clock.

"It's 11:30! I have to go meet Li soon!" she yelled as she ran over to her desk, and threw her cell phone in her backpack.

"Goodbye Kero!" And with that, Sakura left to meet Li.

"Bye!" Kero answered back, but he doubted she heard. "Now it's time to play some more video games!!!!!!!!" Kero said excitedly and he grabbed the controller and switched the TV on. 

"Okay, I'm gonna leave to meet Sakura in 10 minutes." Li said out loud to himself. 'This is it. I have to tell her, no matter. She has to know how I feel, or I'm gonna exploded!' he thought to himself as he clenched his teeth and made a fist in order to look determined.

Li walked over to his radio, and turned it on. Then he lay down on a couch to take a quick relaxation and listen to the radio for a little while until he had to meet Sakura. He listened to the song, and in his own way, he felt as if the song was describing how he felt about Sakura.

**I won't talk   
****I won't breathe   
****I won't move till you finally see   
****That you belong with me**

**You might think I don't look   
****But deep inside in the corner of my mind   
****I'm attached to you   
****Mmmm**

**I'm weak, it's true   
****Cause I'm afraid to know the answer   
****Do you want me too?   
****Cause my heart keeps falling faster**

**I've waited all my life to cross this line   
****To the only thing that's true   
****So I will not hide   
****It's time to try anything to be with you   
****All my life I've waited   
****This is true**

**You don't know what you do   
****Every time you walk into the room   
****I'm afraid to move**

**I'm weak, it's true   
****I'm just scared to know the ending   
****Do you see me too?   
****Do you even know you met me?**

**I've waited all my life to cross this line   
****To the only thing that's true   
****So I will not hide   
****It's time to try anything to be with you   
****All my life I've waited   
****This is true**

**I know when I go   
****I'll be on my way to you   
****The way that's true**

**I've waited all my life to cross this line   
****To the only thing that's true   
****So I will not hide   
****It's time to try anything to be with you   
****All my life I've waited   
****This is true**

'Well I guess I can't delay the inevitable.' Li thought to himself, as he stood up, turned off the radio, walked outside his apartment, locked the door and set off the ice cream parlor to meet with Sakura.

"Hello, and welcome to Ben and Jerry's! What kind of ice cream would you like today?" a waitress said as she greeted Sakura.

"Hi! Can I have a table for two?" Sakura asked politely.

"Sure!" the waitress replied. "Follow me." She said as she grabbed two menus and sat Sakura down at the table.

Li walked in, about five minutes after Sakura was seated. He immediately saw her and went over to greet her.

"Um...hey Sakura..." Li greeted her nervously.

"Hi Li!" Sakura replied with a smile that made Li blush. She blushed a little too.

"Where you waiting here long?" Li questioned as he sat down across from her.

"Oh, no. Hardly five minutes" she replied.

"Good. I would have hated to have made you wait." Li answered as he picked up a menu and began to read the ice cream flavors.

"Do you know what you want already?" he asked

"Oh yes. I'm going to get Phish Food. It's my favorite ice cream this place has!" she replied with glee.

Li smiled sweetly.

"Well, I'm going to get Chunky Monkey. That's my favorite." Li responded.

"Do you think the chocolate fishes in my ice cream are really made from real fish?" Sakura asked innocently.

Li giggle a little.

"I highly doubt it, Sakura." Li said back.

Sakura smiled and blush.

"Are you two ready to order?" the waitress asked.

"Yes. I will have Phish Food please!" Sakura answered

"And I would like Chunky Money please." Li added.

"Sure. I'll be back in a minute with your orders.

In five minutes, the waitress returned with two scoops of Phish Food in a cup, and two scoops of Chunky Monkey in another cup. Each had a pink plastic spoon that dug into the ice cream.

Sakura looked at her ice cream as it was placed in front of her. He eyes became all sparkly. She really loved her ice cream. And who could blame her? It had chocolate ice cream, with gooey marshmallow in it. Mixed into that was a caramel swirl with little chocolate fish in it.

"Oh, it looks so yummy!" Sakura said as she grabbed the spoon and took a giant bite of it.

"And it tastes yummy too!!!" Sakura said as she continued to eat.

Li smiled. Then he looked towards his ice cream that was placed in front of him. It was the Chunky Monkey. In it was banana ice cream, with fudge chunks and walnuts. Li took a giant bite.

"Wow! This tastes better every time I have it." He said as he continued to eat.

About ten minutes later, they had finished eating their ice cream, and just sat at the table talking. Then Li started to make the conversation serious. He wanted to get to the main part of why he invited her here. He needed to tell Sakura how he felt about her. But every time he tried to, Sakura would start talking about something else.

"Sakura, listen. I need to tell you something important." He began to say.

"Oh right! The reason you invited me here in the first place." Sakura said agreeing.

"Sakura...I...." Li began

"What is it?" Sakura said becoming anxious.

"It's just..." Li started again

"Comon, tell me already." Sakura said

"Sakura...I...I...I LOVE YOU!!!!!!!" Li shouted

OOOO I'm sorry. I have to leave you at a cliff hanger. But it's getting late, and I have school tomorrow. Did the talk about the ice cream make your mouth water? Lol. The two ice cream brands I talked about you can find in any Ben and Jerry's. I don't own them; I just really wanted to use them!!! PLEASE REVIEW NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
